Somewhere Exotic
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: When Rose requests to be taken somewhere exotic, the Doctor takes her to one of the most exotic places he knows of. A place with a shop that claims they can make people's dreams come true. TenxRose oneshot


_I wrote this one shot after rewatching a ton of Doctor Who, it inspired me haha. Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, it was taking me a long time to finish._

The familiar sound of the TARDIS in flight roared as the Doctor ran around his control panel, pulling levers and pushing buttons. The time lord knew exactly where he was taking his companion, Rose Tyler, he was sure that she would love it too. The system of small planets was known for its tourist attractions, especially the shopping district, but that's not why he was taking her there.

'I want to go somewhere exotic' Rose had said, 'We keep going to places that are so Earth-like'. The Doctor was determined to take the blonde somewhere so exotic she would never think of the word exotic the same way. The planet Higlisseries was just the place.

Rose looked up from the magazine she was reading to watch the Doctor scurry around his machine. He was obviously excited to be going wherever he was taking her, even more so than usual, she wasn't sure why though.

The sounds that had been emanating through the control room began to slow to a stop, and the Doctor grinned widely in her direction. She stood up and threw her magazine down, not sure what to expect to find outside the TARDIS doors. He practically flew over to the doors and held them open, Rose came up behind him and tried to get a good view of the scenery. When she realized he was too tall to see past, she slipped in front of him and walked outside.

"It's a... What is it?" The landscape was a mixture of alien and more alien, with trees that had pink bark, and sand under her feet that was a light blue.

"The year is 6304 and we're on the planet Higlisseries in the Ropotourum galaxy. Highcosmos City to be exact."

'This is a city?" It looked more like a rainforest to Rose... Or maybe a beach Rose thought as she noticed the large body of water ahead of them.

"Well actually we're on the border of the city, s'why no ones here" he explained.

"So why are we here?" Rose asked, looking around a bit more.

"You wanted to go somewhere exotic" the Doctor smiled "and this is one of the most exotic places I know of!"

"Hmmm" Rose smiled at the Doctor's thoughtfulness. "So can you tell me, what's so exotic about this place?"

"Everything!" The Doctor declared. "The scenery, the people, the places... Come on let's go into town!" He grabbed Rose's hand instinctively and began to drag her forward towards the entrance of the alien city. It only took a few minutes to approach the large overhead sign that proclaimed 'Welcome to Highcosmos City!' The Doctor and Rose exchanged excited looks and took their first step into the city together.

Ahead of them were rows of small huts and tents lining either side of a dirt path that may be considered a road. Not many aliens were outdoors, in fact the place seemed almost deserted! Rose took a moment to wonder why the place was so empty, but she couldn't seem to find a reason why. The place looked nice, and there weren't any dangerous creatures roaming around, the weather was- It was blazing hot! She hadn't realized just how hot it was until she took the time to think about it. She looked down on her outfit and immediately regretted wearing jeans and a zip up sweatshirt. The Doctor seemed to notice her sudden discomfort and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing" Rose sighed "it's just you know about 100 degrees fahrenheit out here".

"Hmm" the Doctor made a face that said 'it's not that hot, I don't know what you're talking about'.

"How are you not sweating to death in that suit?" Rose was honestly astonished. "You must have" she counted mentally for a moment "three layers of clothes on!"

"Well I suppose it is a little warm" he shrugged "you humans are so sensitive to heat!"

"Hmm maybe time lords just aren't sensitive enough" Rose decided.

"Alright, whatever you say" the Doctor rolled his eyes "let's go check out some of these places!" he pointed in the general direction of all the huts around them.

"I hope they have air conditioning" Rose grumbled in response. The Doctor led her to the first hut that caught his eye, he wasn't really sure why that one had caught his eye because they all looked almost exactly the same, but it caught his eye nonetheless.

As they approached it, a small wooden sign became visible, on it in faded writing it read 'Dream Booth'. "What's a dream booth?" Rose asked curiously.

"I don't know!" The Doctor grinned "want to find out?"

'I would love to!" Rose smiled in response "let's go!" The duo made it to the front of the hut and entered through the open doorway.

The inside was much more impressive than the outside. It was as if they had just travelled in time 100 years! The place was most definitely air-conditioned, and the technology was superb, all metal and shiny. A single native woman was standing in the hut, she was most definitely an alien by Rose's standards. She was short, maybe 4 ft 11, with long silver hair, but she wasn't old, her face showed that she was only about 25 years old. Her ears were long and pointy, sticking out from under her hair and her eyes were a bright blue, complementing the barely-there blue tint she had to her peach skin.

"Hello!" Her voice was high-pitched, a bit squeaky. "Welcome to the Dream Booth! You two are tourists?" She asked, knowing quite well that they most certainly were tourists.

"Yep that's us, tourists" the Doctor confirmed. "MInd telling us what you have to offer here? Something to do with dreams I suppose?"

"The Dream Booth offers the most advanced dream simulator in the galaxy!" the woman proclaimed "it can change any dream into reality! You should try it! I'll give you a free trial just because you're such a lovely couple!"

"Gee thanks!" The Doctor exclaimed before Rose could correct the woman about them being a couple. "How does it work?"

"Come over here" the lady walked across the room to a machine of sorts. It was made up of a silver podium with some sort of scanner on the top and behind it, connected to the podium with multiple wires was a larger metal box with a bunch of meters and clear tubes running through it. "Would you like to do separate dream scans or a combined dream scan?"

"What's the difference?" Rose wondered aloud.

"If you get separate dream scans, your dreams won't intertwine, they'll remain separate, if you get combined dream scans your dreams will intertwine, mix together. They can be a lot of fun... Well usually, except for when the dreams go against one another."

The Doctor and Rose looked to each other "which one do you want to try?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know" Rose shrugged "do you think we have conflicting dreams?"

"I doubt it."

"Then let's try the combined one" Rose decided.

"Good choice!" The alien woman smiled. "Come over here, both of you!" The Doctor and Rose came closer to the metal podium and they were told to each put one hand on the sophisticated looking scanner. They did as they were told and once the scanning was complete, the larger machine began to make noises and green liquid began to run through the clear tubes. The woman brought over two rustic looking goblets and filled them both with the not-so-appealing looking liquid. "Just drink this and in a short while your dreams will begin to come true!"

Rose looked at the drink distrustingly, she really hoped it wasn't poisonous. The Doctor seemed to trust it though, so she might as well too. "On the count of three?" The Doctor proposed.

"Ok".

"One... Two... Three!" The Doctor and Rose both tipped their heads back and slammed down the drink. It was anything but tasty, it reminded Rose of grass or leaves.

The alien took the goblets from them and thanked them for coming. "Enjoy your dreams!" She bowed her head "it was a pleasure serving you!"

"No, thank you!" The Doctor insisted. "It was great meeting you, best wishes!" He gave a little wave and he led Rose out of the hut.

They wandered outside and walked aimlessly down the dirt path. "So do you think this dream stuff actually works?" Rose asked as they walked.

"Probably not, dream booths seem about as trustworthy as fortune tellers" the Doctor chuckled. "What have you been dreaming about lately? Then we know when if it's working".

Rose thought for a moment, she hadn't really thought about her dreams when she agreed to making them real. When she remembered what her latest dream had been about, she felt a blush creep across her face, a romantic date on the beach with the Doctor was probably not something she should tell him about. "Oh you know just silly things, going to Disney World and eating at a gourmet restaurant" with you she said.

The Doctor looked down to the ground embarrassedly thinking about his own dreams. "Yeah mine aren't that exciting either" he lied.

"So where are we going now?" Rose asked, looking around, the dirt path was about to split in two, one side was another dirt path with more huts, the other was paved and led towards the large body of water Rose had spotted earlier.

"Up to you" the Doctor shrugged "either more huts and dirt or a beach".

"For some reason a beach sounds nicer right now" Rose giggled.

"Beach it is!" They marched down the paved path until they made it to where the shore began, the same blue sand Rose had seen earlier was everywhere now and a lot more natives were hanging around the water.

"It's very pretty" Rose commented.

"Would you go as far as to say exotic?" The Doctor grinned hopefully.

"Hmmm" Rose tapped her chin, teasing him playfully, "I don't know if I would say exotic..."

The Doctor pouted "what would you call it then?"

"Well" Rose paused, biting her bottom lip "I think I'd call it almost-exotic".

"Almost-exotic?" The Doctor gasped "what do you consider exotic then? This is the most exotic place there is!"

"Well this place is only missing one thing that would make it exotic" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"And that would be?"

"I haven't seen anyone drinking out of a coconut!" Rose tried to keep a straight face but ended up bent over from laughter.

"A coconut? Is that your idea off exotic?!" The Doctor put his hands on his hips and shook his head disapprovingly. "You need to get out more".

"Doctor, you seem to have forgotten that I travel with you on a daily basis" Rose giggled.

"Maybe I have" the Doctor stroked his chin in thought "but I most likely haven't!" Rose laughed at the Doctor's immaturity. "Come over here!" He grabbed Rose's hand and led her to an empty section of sand with a good view of the ocean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded, full size picnic blanket.

"How did that fit in your pocket?" Rose asked dumbfoundedly.

"Pocket's bigger on the inside" he explained, shaking out the blanket and laying in out in the sand. "The sunsets here don't come at night, can you believe that? They actually happen in the middle of the day! THe sky turns dark, but it's still considered day! Isn't that cool?"

"Neat" Rose agreed happily as she sat down. "When's it going to be time for the sunset?"

"Not much longer actually, probably 20 minutes max" the Doctor sat down next to her.

"This reminds me of New Earth" Rose commented.

"What with New New Doctor?" The Doctor chuckled.

"No, sitting like this watching the sky!" Rose hit him playfully in the arm.

"Oh that makes more sense." They remained silent for a few minutes, watching aliens of all sorts run around on the beach doing amazingly human-ish things, building sand castles, playing volleyball, splashing each other in the water. Soon enough the sky began to turn a shade of bright red around the sun as it began to sink closer to the horizon.

"It's so pretty" Rose muttered, watching as the sky turned purple. The Doctor nodded in response, looking over to watch Rose's facial expression. Her smile was contagious and he suddenly realized he was now smiling too. Rose turned her head to find him watching her and fought off a blush. "Thanks for taking me here."

"It was my pleasure" the Doctor's smile seemed to grow even bigger than it already was. Rose found herself leaning in closer to the Doctor than she had been earlier. He found himself doing the same.

Neither of them really knew how they ended up kissing each other, all they knew was that they very much enjoyed it. It was short and sweet at first, but after pulling away from each other, Rose pulled the Doctor back and kissed him with more passion, allowing her hand to rise up and grip the back of his head. When they finally pulled away from each other, they both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

Rose looked away from him first, her face was bright red. She was sure she had just screwed up her and the Doctor's whole relationship.

"Wow" she heard the Doctor mumble just loud enough for her to hear. "That dream booth actually worked."

Rose quickly spun around so she was facing the Doctor again. "What did you just say?"

"The dream booth" he blushed "it worked. My dream came true."

"My dream came true too" she grinned. The Doctor took that as a sign that it was ok to reach out and kiss Rose again. He would have to visit dream booths more often.


End file.
